The Beast Can Love
by BritBrat1965
Summary: Nessie always lived the sweet sheltered life. But she's always longed for adventure she's always been very active little girl. She's never been afraid of anything. She loves her people so she accepts her fate. Her fate is held by the beast with a heart of gold. But what will his people think?
1. He Saw Her First

Ch 1

Jake POV~

It was the first time I had ever seen her. She had the sweetest smile I had ever seen.

I sat in at a near by table as I watched this sweet beauty work.

She was so kind to all the people of the village. The kids simply loved her and they constantly visited her at her snack shack.

The king gave her a small flowers and sweets shack at the corner outside the palace, when she was 6 years old to keep her busy as a distraction because she was quite the active child.

The princess was always getting into mischief with the little boys of the palace climbing trees, having dirt wars( dirt bomb battle's), sneaking into the fields frightening the animals.

She also loves baking and gardening she's always at peace when she's working in the garden or in the shack.

I could see her being great with my people.

I've been watching this sweet beauty for some time now. I'm always out of her line of sight. She will be with me soon.

Since the day I was informed of the union we will share, I've been curious. I sneak into their village just to catch glimpses of her.

She's the most beautiful being I've ever seen. Princess Renesmee calls to my heart.

I don't understand the pull, I have to her even the beast desires her. Her scent calls me from home which is why I'm usually in the woods near their kingdom.

I AM JACOB BLACK OF QUILEUTE I AM ALPHA! Some members of the Quileute tribe are capable of shapeshifting into wolves, and they are enemies of the vampires.

King Edward Cullen also known as Vampire King above all vampires owes the Quileute their first born daughter.

Flash Back

The king before Edward known as Carlisle Edward's father had slain a young pack of 4 wolves the night Carlisle's mother died he was so angry he wasn't thinking.

In Carlisle's defense he didn't know they were werewolves, his emotions had clouded his senses; he didn't even smell the werewolves. They were the size of regular wolves so he drained them.

They were actually immature werewolves that had phased too young. The young wolves were Jace 12, Derek 14, Miles 12, and Patrick 13.

An all-out war was on the verge of happening, the treaty between the two clans had been broken so an emergency treaty had to be made or the clans would both massacre each other.

Carlisle threw himself at the mercy of the Court which wasn't enough for Cheif Ephraim Black. He released the King but told him the first born princess will be mine or you forfeit your whole kingdom the Quileute. *

A/N: This is my first fanfic I definitely have a lot of this story. This is just a test run before work to see if you guys like a rough copy of this chapter I'm not done with it yet. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Happy Life

Ch 2

~Renesmee POV~

roof roof*

And suddenly I'm awake to my sweet sweet Aunna.

I stretched and got out of bed as usual every morning. I love the smell of morning dew.

Aunna instantly attacked my toes as soon as they hit the floor. I giggled hey pretty girl are you ready for work or should I say eat?? She heads for the door.

I sneak into the bath quarters before anybody sees me. I ready myself for the day before anybody even notice.

Aunna and I take our morning walk to the shack.

I get all the ovens roaring to life. Rolling all the dough and getting ready to start baking my morning sweets. I sing as I see the sun begin to rise.

I love early mornings the kingdom is not yet awake. I get to watch the day begin from the animals to awaken the villagers beginning to come out and begin the work days.

The shack is the best gift my grandfather could have ever given me. This has pretty much always been my place of peace.

Even though my grandfather really had given it to me to keep me out of the field. To teach me to be more like a lady and less like a tomboy.

I do not mind getting down and dirty. I am very athletic with the boys. Any games or sports they play I am better.

My family hates that all except my mother she was just like me as a kid.It didn't help that my father has me will train in all martial arts. I'm pretty much a champion.

My father says a princess should always know how to protect herself in every situation. But the fact is I know the real reason is so he'll feel better about the treaty. My fate was sealed before he or I even existed.

It's my Royal duty and I'm okay with it. I would do anything for my family and people.

Well here is my first guest of the day, let the day begin.

The kids begin to roll in I give them free pastries and hot tea as they play outside with Aunna.

After lunch I close up shop, I take the rest of the pastries to the villagers and keep a basket for myself.

Today seem like a beautiful day to have a picnic in the woods. It's the last time I'll be free to I think sadly.

A week from today I'll be in a completely different land on my 17th birthday. I'll be in Quileute territory.

I'm a little worried about what that means for me. I will not tell my family that though. You can do this I keep telling myself.

I laid out my picnic blanket. I set up the food and grab my wine and cheese begin to relax.

In hour later*

The sound of a tree limb crashing to the ground snaps me awake. I look around drowsily and there's a massive guy standing near the falling limb. I wipe my eyes to try to get a better look. This massive Greek god like structure before me, just eye's me. He's beginning to make me uncomfortable with the looks, so I asked Can I help you sir? Still without making eye contact.

He just stares at me and walks closely. I still haven't looked him in the face yet still taking in his shirtless frame in awe.

Then suddenly I meet his eyes. Instantly there was such a magnetic pull that I couldn't explain we both just stared at each other.

He grabbed me before I could even respond or register what happened. I had frozen with fear I couldn't move. All my training meant nothing in this moment. I was at his Mercy.

He look deep in my eyes and all I saw was hope, confusion, and fear. Then the most unexpected thing happened

He Kissed Me!

It was in that moment I received my first kiss.

It was the most amazing thing ever electricity shot through my entire body, he felt like home.

It felt like my life was designed just for this moment.

Then he was gone just like that, he ran.

My heart ached immediately I knew I'd never see him again.

Even if I did it wouldn't matter I'll be gone in a week.


	3. What's Next

Ch 3

A/N: dark bold letters are the beast Pov ~Jacob POV~

I smelled her so close as I ran through the trees.

I got so lost in her smell I didn't see the tree branch.

There she was sleeping so peacefully then the branch quickly awakening her as I smacked it with my face.

She wiped her eyes, as she drowsily eye'd me from the bottom up.

As her eyes got closer to my face I could feel the heat between us.

When our eyes met I saw our whole future together flash before me.

I never wanted a queen, but without thinking I kissed her.

It was the most magical thing I ever experienced.

She became part of me when we kissed.

She deepen the kiss.

The beast immediately wanted to take her, so I ran as far and as fast as I could.

Reality set in

OmG!

What just happened?

Why?

This can't be happening.

I imprinted on the hybrid?

What does that mean?

How is this possible?

So many questions in my confused head.

The Beast stopped me completely in my tracks.

Calm down, I want her, he said. She's what we need.

She's the enemy I howled,

No actually her grandfather is.

She one in the same.

Jake you feel her now, does she feel like the enemy.

Jake dropped his head.

How can I love her already.

You've been following her for years, you knew.

The pull we've had to her. It's been the imprint the whole time and we didn't know it. I want her in every way possible Jake and we shall have her. We are better as one, don't MAKE ME take over: I SNAPPED.

The beast test me which made fume and growl don't test me: know you're FUCKING PLACE!!!!

I JACOB BLACK AM KING!!!

NOBODY NOT EVEN YOU ORDERS ME

I lowered my muzzle. I never seen him so angry, and so intense must be the imprint. I was slightly proud.

JAKE SAID IN SUCH A VICIOUS ANGRY TONE

THAT ALL THE WOLVES BOW DOWN IMMEDIATELY .

NO MATTER WHERE THEY WERE THEY ALL HEARD HIM TELEPATHICALLY..


	4. Renesmee's going away party

Ch 4

Nessie POV:

Before my mind even had a chance to register what happened he was gone.

That was the scariest most intense and experience of my life. I didn't know the man but I wanted too.

I was never into being a girly girl and being whipped off by Prince charming but the thought of him coming back to take me away was exciting.

but I quickly threw the thought out of the window knowing that I had this duty to my people; that I'd honor my vow. Even once I am taken away to the Quileute tribe, I will still honor my people they will be with me in spirit and I know no matter what I endure it would be for them. As their princess it is my job to protect them by any means necessary.

I am Cullen by blood so I take their deeds as my own and I will endure their punishment. We showed a sign of weakness. So for that I remain strong. My grandfather allowed his guard to fail in pain, because of his mother which cost us greatly. But I don't fault him for that, I can only imagine how it would feel if it was my mom. That's why he's always given me the world.

I smile to myself thinking. I love my granddaddy as I begin to walk back into the village.

As soon as I'm making it to the streets of the village.

I can hear the houses begin to settle as the kids are in for the night.

I continue on to the palace and suddenly I freeze at the sound of light but fast footsteps coming up behind me. I began to walk again but at a fast pace. At this point I can feel a small figure behind me and suddenly I'm tackled we hit the ground. Immediately we're covered in dust it's a little hard to see at the moment because it's flying everywhere. Missy you fleabag you spilled my basket of sweets everywhere. She reached over and grab the basket. She then looked up smiling and said hey there's two left. I just shake my head and grab one and she grabs the other. We both get up dust ourselves off and go sit in the grass to get off the street.

We ate in silent and then Missy spoke sorry Ren. I had to get you one more time. I'm going to miss you so much her eyes full of sadness, we just stared with tears in our eyes. I instantly hug her and telling her she's my sister and I love her and I'll see her again.

Missy is my best friend. I found her one day when I was little. She was living out there in the woods alone. Her parents were attacked in the woods when she was very small, she doesn't remember much of it so she's always been out there taking care of herself. When I found her I brought her back to meet Grandpa and they insisted that she stay. We've been inseparable ever since.

Missy grabs my hand and leads us back to the palace. It was a quiet walk and it felt like eternity, I wanted this last walk to last.

Finally we met the entrance on the most beautiful and extravagant palace in all the land. We stop and stared all the way to the top. I take a photographic memory in my head.

As we head into the busy palace. I head back to my chambers, so I can wash away the stress of today and prepare to see my family. As soon as I get to the door Layla wants to come in and help me prepare for the Royal dinner. Usually I'd decline but I'm not in the mood for much conversation tonight. I hug Missy and she leaves to ready herself.

So I'll allow Layla to complete her duties wash and ready me for the dinner as she prepares my hair and I looks in the mirror she asks miss.

There's such a sadness in your eyes tonight. I've never seen such a look on you is everything well.

I smile and look at her gentily my wellness does not matter,all that matters is the wellness of my people make sure you speak nothing of this okay Layla.

Layla gave me the most innocent look and said as you wish ma'am and bowed her head. We both sat in silent as she continued to ready me. I was dressed and the next half hour.

I patiently sat in my room and waited for my father to come get me.

He came with such a gentle knock at the door. I told him to enter and he came and was such a sweet smile on his face we had always had a great relationship.

He kissed me on the cheek saying how is the most beautiful girl in the world.

I laughed saying that's kind of bias daddy being that I look like half you half Mama plus you do love me.

I have curly red/brownish hair and caramel skin, due to mom being attacked in the woods when she was pregnant with me, but nobody knows by what. Im all Daddy's DNA according to Grandpa, but somehow I'm stronger two of my chromosomes are different. Along with my 5"3 curvy frame. I'm definitely not shape after my mom. I'm a very curvy girl thick is what they would call me. Aunt Alice says I'm built stronger, so I can endure my future, whatever that means *

As I grabbed Daddy's hand he drags me out of the door and We laugh and talk all the way until the feasting.

As we enter the room everyone stops and silent you can hear multiple people breathing stop.

I head to my seat, next to my grandfather on the throne. As I sit in my pale white and orange rhinestone dress.

I bow at the neck to my grandfather and kissed him on his cheek. He stands and hugs me and says how are you my sweet granddaughter as he ushers me to my seat.

Carlisle whispers into my ear. Are you ready for this night to begin? Tonight is the night that you will meet your mate.

I look at him with fear in her eyes but strength on my face, but being that my grandfather knows me. He sees right through it.

Carlisle eyes dropped to her feet, he says I'm sorry that you must endure my burden many days I sent word trying to give my life for yours, but he refuses.

I looked Carlisle in his eyes and said stand up my King. I have no hurt or ill will in me and I love you and I'd happily do this for my people again. We will have victory think of it as ever as a great alliance.

Grandpa smiled at my strength and said what shall we get on with the ceremony your highness? I smile with tears in my eyes let's do it.

As the party begin the party was in full fling the people were dancing and the food was great. It was all fun. I actually forgot this was a part of my going away ceremony. I enjoyed the night.

Sometime before midnight the music came to a sudden halt, the doors flung open, the people separated, and I heard footsteps coming into the room immediately my heart became frantic. It was almost like fear, but excitement at the same time I knew this moment was coming all night but I happily forgot about it, but now the moment was here time to brace myself for the future.

My body is immediately came flushed with heat I kind of felt faint but I had to be strong so I wouldn't dare let mine demeanor falter. My eyes glued on the door, my shoulder straight my head high. I waited for the figure to come through the door. I didn't have to wait for a long. Here he was massive and proud of it. It was the strong figure from the woods today.

I was excited, shocked, and confused all at the same time. He stopped at the door as they announce his entered Prince Jacob Black of the Quileute tribe. Everybody immediately knew who he was and why he was here the crowd became angry and began to boo and throw food.

Jacob's expression changed immediately it was furious like someone could die at any moment. Immediately all I could think was to run and grab him so that's what I did I cross the room as he began to shake.

Missy was furious and stepped in front of the crowd and she grabbed one of the big wooden chairs. She slammed it on the floor as hard as she could the chair shattered and the room went dead silent. She yelled at this crowd how dare you treat a prince that way. Jorge one of the young adult males threw a potato at Missy. Missy caught it so fast, she was immediately on him slamming his face in the floor. She then pulled his arm behind his back and until he beg her to release him. Missy shout out of the ballroom past me and Prince Jacob. He was a little shocked by the small figure that shot by.

I got Jacob to go into the hallway as we close the doors behind us he was still furious but I calmly spoke to him and he begin to calm down.

Jacob Black looked at me with anger and his eyes and told me. We leave at dawn go say goodbye to your family. I'll give you until then. I will not stay in a kingdom that I am not wanted, and being that I'm here for you, you leave soon and he walks away.

I am Frozen in shock confusion and I dropped to my knees. I'm left alone in the hallway in silence. I feel a pair of hands grab me and lift me as I cry but I smell the scent of her almond vanilla hair and I immediately know it's my mom the security blanket of her brakes me even more.

I grabbed my mother's hand and shoot her vision of everything that transpired between Jacob and I. She takes a deep breath and I can hear the pain in her as well. She immediately wraps me up in her arms and takes me back to the Royal Chambers, she sent for my father and grandfather and we head into the meeting room.

As my whole family enters the chambers my mom tells them everything that I showed her. The family is upset and they send word for Jacob to come back for meeting royals only my father is furious.

An hour later Jacob is presented before the Royal family. Angry and aggressively Jacob sits at the other end of the table and horizontal to grandfather. As Jacob begins to get comfortable Carlisle apologize for the action of his people. Jacob says no need to apologize it is understood how these people hear view me. Mind you I guess they don't know what you did to my people but that is okay your kingliness. I only want for the young girl to say her goodbyes we leave at dawn no need to talk about it. I have nothing else to say I do apologize for any hurt that it cost to you young lady. But I am not welcome here and I refuse to stay we depart soon. too bad your father couldn't run his kingdom better I would have letting you have the week here I was planning on staying, but due to my treatment of tonight I will not. What type of kingdom treats a Prince that way? and yes that question was full of sarcasm don't answer.

Jacob looked at Renesmee with gentle eyes, she could see the slight hurt in them. He said I'll see you in the morning, I will leave you to your family tonight.

Missy sat quietly and the corner of the room saying nothing until now she was breathing frustration. Why must we be penalized for what they did? You were already taken my best friend at the end of the week must you take her now.

Jacob got up and walked over to Missy. She look uneasy, so I stood up to go over but Grandma Esme grabbed me. He bent down looked her in her eyes, and said you dare speak to a Prince without being spoken to. She dropped her head apologizing to the prince. Her head was still down but her words was strong. I do apologize your highness but for Ren I'll do anything. She's my best friend more like my sister. I'm going to be lost here without her. He smiled and turned away.

Everybody stood in silence as he left the room. grandfather was angry he couldn't believe that his kingdom would act that way, but grandma Esme asked him could you really blame them for being hurt about their Golden girl. He looked at her in anger and said but they acted like savages we are not savages. She nodded her head in agreement what must we do Carlisle.

Renesmee stepped in with a strong voice saying we enjoy tonight and prepare for tomorrow.

The rest of the night was spent with the family looking at pictures laughing and reminiscing and talking to Nessie. No one got any sleep they spent the whole night together and let Nessie fix breakfast at her shack the next morning.

After Ness got breakfast prepared and fixed they had the Royal breakfast Jacob was also included sadly they got prepared for their leave. They already had everything prepared and packed outside.

Jacob stood up eyeing Missy. King Carlisle I've come to the decision to allow Missy to accompany Ness on this journey. Carlisle looked at Ren who had pure hope in her eyes. He smiled and kissed his granddaughter's hand saying whatever you want sweetheart.

Ren walked over to Missy and asked what do you want? We actually don't know what we're going into whether they're good people or not. Missy looked me in my eyes Ren we can endure anything together. I kissed her cheek, thank you this means everything to me. I owe you we both laughed. Missy saying I'll hold you to it. Layla entered the room with all Missy's stuff packed.

Everybody then heads outside and the guys grab Missy's belongings. We say our goodbyes and head into the carriage. We wave and start our 3 day journey.


	5. Journey to the Quileute

Ch 5

Jacob POV:

The ride begin in silence as Missy and Ren sat across from me. I looked at the map even though. I didn't need it. I could see Nessie watching me as Missy head laid in her lap and she played with one of her friends curly locks. As the feisty friend drifted to sleep, she'll do well in my tribe I thought.

Ness was the first to break the silence. What's it like there? I looked over the map. Her eyes were so big and beautiful, they were captivating. There was such sadness in her eyes all I wanted to do was comfort her. My tone immediately soften with her. I reached out and caressed her cheek. I'm so sorry sweet sweet Renesmee. She closed her eyes and the tears began to fall. I had to hold her, so I pulled out one of the bags from the back with fluffy pillows and blankets. I lifted Missy's head and put the pillow under her head and then I cocooned her in the blankets so the carriage wouldn't shake her.

Sitting back in place, I reached for Nessie's hand.

She came to sit in my lap.

Ness looked up and says I'm scared.

They'll kill us. They hate us. Why are they doing this?

Jacob says a life for a life.

Ness body stiffed at those words.

She immediately jumps to the other side of the carriage, awaking Missy at the same time because she fell on her. Missy now aware and defensive in front of Ness.

Jake froze and was aware of his mistake, he shouldn't have said that. He knew he wouldn't allow anything to happen to them.

He immediately like his mates little warrior best friend. She was standing in front of Ness between her and a werewolf.

The words that came out of her mouth next broke my heart. In a sad broken voice Ness said Missy they're going to kill us.

My heart dropped as Missy grabbed Ness and leaped from The carriage going down the hill.

Surprisingly they both landed on their feet like felines and started running.

Holding hands they glided through the forest. I've never seen anything so fast. They definitely weren't human. I leaped from the carriage and phased. I was headed in the direction that I smelled them and about three miles I had view of them. They were so fast we were actually almost to my village. They knocked two and a half days off the journey just running. Three of my wolves surrounded them and they stopped. I ordered nobody to touch them. The girls were terrified at the huge wolves and I was the biggest coming from the back they turned and looked at me in horror. I immediately phased back into human form.

I looked at both of the girls, telling them I promise nobody is going to hurt you.

Nessie immediately fainted and that really pissed Missy. She began to scream and it wasn't and fear it was pure anger. I could tell she wanted to fight but she was more concerned with Ness.

I walk over to pick Ness up. Missy steps in the way saying no you won't touch her dress like that. So she then picks Ness up with ease. She looks at me saying you overwhelmed her, she may be out for days.

Why do you care what I wear? She said I don't, but she's never seen anyone other than herself without attire. I prefer she didn't see it now at least not this way.

I smiled because she did have my sweet girls best interest at heart. I went behind a tree to get dressed.

When I came back I asked for Nessie. She asked me why I told her because it's all my fault. No! she said you were going to kill us. It made me sad. I looked her in the eyes said I promise I won't allow anything to happen to you both. Then why did you say that to Ren? My people want blood that's true, but we'll come up with something because they can't have it.

Missy pointed at me with a dangerous growl and said if anything happened to her I promise I'll kill you and everything and everybody that loves you. I just stared at her nobody's going to touch her, I love her.

And that stopped her and her track. she turned to me and she grabbed my face. She looked me in my eyes and said say it again.

I did.

I love Renesmee Cullen. That caused her to smile like a little teen girl she said okay and gave me Ness.

I was very confused but I started walking towards home. So many thoughts in my head as the wolves traveled with us but I ordered them not to say anything to anybody about what happened.

Now I was curious to what she was.

We were now about 30 minutes from our territory. Ness started to wake up, Jacob stop and set her down on a fallen tree.

Missy was next to her in a flash.

When she saw Jake she started to get fearful again.

Missy spoke first calm down Ren, it's okay nobody's going to hurt us we're safe I promise.

Jacob apologized I'm sorry you didn't give me a chance to explain everything. Jake sent the wolves ahead.

Yes Nessie my people want blood. I promise they're not going to get it. I want to have you as my mate. I won't let anyone harm you or Missy. I'm the King now and they will not go against my wishes even if they don't like it. It may be a little difficult at first but they will all come around.

She just looked up at me sad and fearful and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

We were face to face as she said on the tree, so I leaned in and kissed her. She's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, and she kissed me back. It was the most intense feeling of pleasure I ever experienced and I've been with many female wolves.

We continued on until we got to my village. As we got there the wolves were all hanging out some in wolf form and some in human.

They growled at Ness, because they can smell the Cullen in her. I held her closely and protectively, so they knew not to get too close. She was between Missy and I. As we got to the center of the compound I called the meeting.

We went to speak to my father before the meeting. I informed him of me keeping Ness as my mate. I explained to him why, and I told him about the imprint in private and he agreed with me.

Once the bonfire was going we had our meeting. I explained to the wolves that I would be taking Ness as my mate. There were wolves who disagreed, and said they would fight. I told them to stand against me now and no one would. No one stood against me, so it was fine that Ness was to be my mate. As the party broke out the wolves scattered around the compound. I went to talk to the elders they've been the girls outside for a few minutes. Then I heard a huge commotion.

*before Jacob came outside*

Missy POV:

I had a bad feeling as soon as Jake went in the cabin. Ness and I sat by the bonfire.

I held my fury up at full force before I released it from my body. I grabbed Ness's hand.

I looked her in her eye I said prepare to attack. Pull your fury out, they're going to attack us. She closed her eyes and readied herself, the wind around us went completely calm and it sizzled like electricity. Her expression was blank. I've never seen her to this magnitude. We linked our hands. Ness said strong and loud we won't harm you. I'm here to fulfill my family's debt but if you do attack us. I will defend myself with full force.

I'm not in the mood for physical battle today, so I will not go lightly. Four wolves came to attack and Ness release her fury. The four wolves dropped to their knees panting for breath and no one understood what was going on because nobody touched them and Ness dropped them face down into the dirt. She said nothing. Everyone froze in confusion. Ness didn't see the wolf about to attack from behind but Missy did and she grabbed him in mid-air holding him in the air and squeezing his throat with her hand it was like a metal grab. She dropped the wolf to the ground with a hard thud. Jake came out.


	6. The King Stands with Me

Ch 6

Jacob POV~

Swigging the door open , I stepped out as Missy dropped my wolf the ground. First making a note that the girls where safe. I then surveyed the compound.

What's going on asked? No one answered. The silence started to anger me. If I have to repeat myself it's going to get ugly, I growled. One of the wolves on his knees yelled, she attacked us. My sweet Nessie isn't aggressive,so stared confessed. Who attacked you? I asked viciously.

He never looked up but spoke clearly the Cullen attacked. She looked him angrily "How dare you lie on a princess." You four attacked me. He jumped at My Sweet Nessie yelling lies. Renesmee looked like she was ready to defend herself. My father stepped in and said I'm saddened that my own people are liars. I've been here the entire time. The wolf that had spoken up immediately laid flat down in the dirt whimpering," I'm sorry your Highness." My father the Chief quieted him swiftly. What happened Father I asked? They attacked the girls he said. I saw red. I asked the wolves, who attacked my mate after I specifically had given you an order to leave the girls alone. No one said anything. I growled all wolves that attacked step forward now. The crowd froze in silence. Nobody moved.

I'd had enough and shifted. The girls got scared and moved behind my father away from the crowd. Renesmee's eyes were huge now as Missy continued to pull her away. I was thankful she'd got Nessie away from what was to come. The beast doesn't like being disobeyed.


End file.
